


A thousand lives with you

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: There's a thousand possible encounters... all that matters is that they're together.Just love and laughter...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	A thousand lives with you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I imagined this scene...

''Lucas, I want you to come live with me.''

Lucas looks at his father and shakes his head. He not going to do that. But his father frowns and Lucas knows he won't change his mind.

''You're only 17, Lucas. Your mother's just been hospitalized, you can't live alone.''

Lucas looks around. All of his mom's stuff has been boxed up. Tomorrow they have to move out of the apartment where he's lived with her since his dad left.

''I already told you, dad. I got a place in the flat where a friend of mine who moved to London used to live. This way I can stay at my high school.''

His dad shakes his head and Lucas knows the battle is lost.

''Bullshit. You think I'm gonna pay for you to go to a flatshare when you're 17? And what, you want me to supply you with beer and weed, too? You're gonna come live with me. A new neighborhood, new school, new friends, a whole new life is opening up for you."

"I don't want a new life," Lucas yells, "I want to stay here."

"You're 17, you have no choice! You're coming!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

His father walks up to him, grabs his shoulders and shakes him. 

"Lucas, wake up, baby."

Lucas opens his eyes and bursts into tears. Holy shit, it was just a nightmare. Again. Eliott gives him a gentle hug while Lucas struggles against the tears still coming out of his chest. 

After a few minutes, he takes a calm breath and steps back to wipe the traces of his tears from his cheeks.

''I'm sorry I woke you up, love. Go back to sleep."

Eliott holds him again, kissing his cheeks, neck and then gently kissing his lips.

''Who cares, baby. Tell me. Who did you hate like that? You screamed, you cried. You looked like you were in so much pain. I'm so sorry your brain is doing this to you."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and buries his head in Eliott's neck.

''My dad. Again. This time he wouldn't let me in the flatshare, and I had to go with him. Leave my high school, leave my friends... leave everything."

Eliott gently strokes Lucas' hair as he kisses his temple.

''It was just a nightmare. You did go to the flat. You're still in the same high school, your friends are not gonna let you down anytime soon. Everything's good here, baby."

Lucas nods his head and then steps back as if he's just had an epiphany.

''Oh...do you realize that if that had happened, we never would have met?''

Eliott shakes his head and tightens his grip on Lucas.

''With ""if"", we'd be bottling up Paris, baby. But okay, I can imagine. So listen,I swear,if we hadn't met in high school,we would've met anyway."

"You think?"

Eliott nods his head and he gently kisses his hair.

''There isn't a possible universe where I don't meet you, Lucas.''

Lucas shakes his head and giggles.

''I thought you didn't believe in the theory of universes.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and kisses his temple. 

''Well, you do, so that's good enough for me. Just imagine, OK, you'd have gone to live with your father. You'd get tired of having to leave everything, so one night you go to a club... and of course a gay club, because you don't have your guru Mika in your life, so you can't admit it, but you know you're gay, so you want to see what it's like to go to a gay club. I come to this club, because clearly it's far enough away from my neighborhood that nobody recognizes me. I'm dancing with a hot guy, and unintentionally, I'm shoving you. You give me the blackest look and you say: _Hey! Just because you look like a giraffe doesn't mean you should push the little ones._ Bam! Love at first sight!"

Lucas is laughing and shaking his head.

''Nonsense. I would never do that."

Eliott doesn't seem to agree with Lucas, and he gently kisses him on the cheek, smiling.

''Oh, yes, you could totally say that. Remember the guy who hit you in the coffee shop last month, I had to stop you from jumping on him when he just didn't see you?"

''He spilled all his coffee on me.'' Lucas grunts. ''I may be smaller than you, but I'm not invisible.''

Eliott laughs as he remembers the scene and kisses Lucas' forehead.

''Okay, forget the club, we're changing the set... Imagine, it's your first day of college and you come in for coffee. Well, I'm working here to pay for my senior movie production. I'm charmed by your blue eyes and your indomitable hair, so instead of writing your name on the cup, I write my phone number."

Lucas looks up to the sky.

''Totally unlikely. I never would have called back. I would have been way too shy to call back."

Eliott flips him over and Lucas is on his back. Eliott straddles him, holding his arms gently on either side of his head by his wrists, just because he knows Lucas loves it.

''I hate to break it to you, but you are anything but shy, Lucas. What you did to me last night was not what a shy person does."

Lucas rolling his eyes, but he's not trying to get out of Eliott's grasp.

''Yeah yeah, cause I'm with you. You made me confident. Without you, I would be a completely different person, Eliott."

Eliott thinks and then shakes his head.

''Nonsense. You didn't seem really shy when you kissed your girlfriend and looked me in the eye. You seemed pretty sure of yourself, actually. I still don't know why I didn't cross the dance floor and kiss you right then and there. You were so hot."

Lucas moans and Eliott laughs before he lets go of Lucas' wrists and puts his head on his chest.

''Okay, let's change the scenery. You come back to the neighborhood on a Saturday to see the gang. You wait for them at the skate park to skate, but they're late."

''Why would they be late? I figure if I drive all the way to Paris to see them, they can be on time."

Eliott looks up at the sky and smiles.

''Seriously, Lucas? Your buddies are always late. Like really. All the time."

Lucas smiles and nods.

''So, I'll take it from there. You're waiting for them to come in and you're doing tricks. I'm here to draw while sitting quietly on the grass. You fall off your skateboard, and your board rolls up to me."

''Totally impossible'' Lucas cut him ''You've seen me on a skateboard before, right? I don't fall off."

And Eliott looks up and he looks at Lucas with a big smile on his face.

''You would've fallen because your heart missed a beat when you saw the mystery boy drawing on the grass.''

Lucas chuckles and kisses Eliott.

''Anything. I was born with a skateboard under my feet. Even for you, I don't fall down, you're the one who falls off the skateboard, my love."

Eliott laughs as he remembers the time Lucas and the guys tried to teach him how to skate. To this day, he doesn't know how he got out of that cast. And he still doesn't understand how his sometimes clumsy boyfriend can skate so smoothly and gracefully. 

He thinks about it and then kisses Lucas.

''Okay, Mr. Killjoy, let's change the scenery. Imagine: You have to take the train, so you're in a train station."

"Where am I going?"

''Who cares, Lucas. Just imagine. You're waiting for the train. I'm waiting for the train, too. There's a guy sitting between us. He's kind of cute, and we both notice him. After a few minutes, he gets up, hits on a girl and obtains a direct refusal. And we're laughing. We notice the other one laughing, which makes us laugh even harder. We're talking, we realize we're on the same train and we never leave each other again."

Silence fills the room for two seconds before Lucas sighs.

''I really like this version.''

Eliott gently kisses Lucas' chest before moving up to rest his forehead against his own.

''I got a million versions to find you, baby. With ''if'', we could've lived a thousand lives, but the only thing that matters is that I'm living it with you."

Lucas just gawks before he starts laughing.

''When did you get to be such a cheesy? Oh, my God, if the guys find out you talk like that, your reputation's gonna suffer."

Eliott lies down next to Lucas, pretending to be upset.

''I don't have a reputation and besides, I don't even care. I love you, and I want to find words strong enough to make you feel good. ''

Lucas raises an eyebrow and smiles.

''You could find something more than words to make me feel good, couldn't you?''

Eliott's going back on Lucas, kisses him, then kisses him in the neck and down his chest. And just thanks to all these stories and Eliott's kisses, Lucas totally forgets why he woke up in the middle of the night. 

Eliott has a real knack for making him forget even his name.


End file.
